


Of Sparklings and Seekers

by MissSparkles



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Pregnancy, Surrogacy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSparkles/pseuds/MissSparkles
Summary: Thundercracker and Skywarp have sparked up but only femmes can carry. And on Earth, there is currently only one femme available, the Prime's daughter Arcee. They of course take the sensible course of action and kidnap her but how does this play out? Follow Arcee's adventures in carrying for two crazy seekers with overprotective family members hovering all the way.
Relationships: Elita One/Optimus Prime, Skywarp/Thundercracker
Comments: 18
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I literally posted this story 10 years ago, about November time on fanfiction.com. It's not finished there but I hope by posting it here, I can do that finally. Suggestions are welcome. 
> 
> In the UK, you can have sex and get married at age 16 and in Transformer terms, that's the age she is. 18 is when we legally become adults here, so that's why she's still basically a kid but is old enough to have kids as it were. Ho[e that makes sense.

Megatron tried hard not to yell as he glared sternly at the two Seekers standing sheepishly in front of his desk. He had had a feeling that the day wasn’t going to end well from the moment he had risen from his berth. Beside him, Starscream wore an expression of resignation. He had accompanied his trine mates to Megatron’s office and the second Megatron saw his face, he knew it was not good.

And he had been right.

“What did you say?” he asked Skywarp, hoping that he had misheard. The purple and black Seeker grinned guiltily and repeated what he had said a moment ago.

“I’m carrying.”

Skywarp was with Sparkling, courtesy of his mate Thundercracker. Megatron briefly wondered how it had happened. Seekers had very large sexual appetites, he knew that but in all the vorns he had known them, neither had produced a Sparkling. Of course Transformers did not reproduce on the same scale as organics did, none the less it was surprising that this little problem had never arisen before. It seemed that up until now, the two Seekers had been very careful. That was why Megatron was wondering, what had changed.

He supposed it must have been an accident as they were meant to ask him or at least Starscream if they were planning one. However as it had happened, accident or not, the question was what was going to happen now?

“Sir” Thundercracker began, hesitant but determined. “We want to keep this Sparkling. We don’t want a termination.”

Megatron nodded, he wasn’t really surprised. He didn’t really consider a military place a suitable home for a Sparkling but he had no real reason apart from that to order a termination. Besides, chances were they’d Spark another one and the best humane method of preventing this was to allow them to have the first Sparkling. Having a Sparkling reduced the chances of them having another at least for a while as their systems would concentrate on caring for their child.

“I respect your wishes to keep this child, no doubt it will do moral good to have a Sparkling around” Megatron said causing the Seekers to sigh in relief. Megatron had not finished, however.

“However, as you are undoubtedly aware, there is a problem.” 

“There are no Femmes on this base” Starscream said quietly. This wasn’t strictly true as there were the two Cassettes Ravage and Laserbeck but for obvious reason they would not be able to help. Why were Femmes needed? It was simple.

Unlike the organics that inhabited Earth, transformer males were capable of producing children with other males. The same went for females and of course the two sexes could produce with each other. Creating a Sparkling involved bonding and interfacing where the two partners locked their Interface arrays together and joined Sparks and this would create a new Spark in the chest of one of the parents.

So what was the problem? The problem was that though it didn’t matter which sex you produced a Spark with, Femmes were still the only ones built to house and carry a Sparkling. Mechs were completely incapable of doing so for reasons scientists were still trying to work out. The only exception to this rule were Split Sparks, Transformers given the gift of producing and housing their own Sparklings, the best example of this was Soundwave who had already produced six of his own creations. Split Sparks, however were very rare.

This meant that when a mech had a Spark in his chest, the only way for it to grow was to transfer it to a Femmes body and she would carry it. As there was a bigger percentage of Mech than Femmes, it meant that a single Femme would likely carry several Sparklings that were not her own. In fact there were Femmes for who that was a job, to act as a carrier for mech couples.

Mechs had the options of either going to a clinic or using a femme friend. In the case of a friend, the Femme would often be known affectionately as the Sparklings ‘aunt’ as she would still be a part of the child’s life even after she had birthed it. Starscream had been carried by a close friend of his families as his creators had been Mechs while Megatron had had femme for a mother. 

It was strictly against the law to harm a carrying Femme as apart from anything else you could risk hurting the Sparkling of a friend. When fighting consumed their planet, Optimus Prime and Megatron had actually sat down to discuss the problem of Sparklings and carrying Femmes. It was decided a clinic would be established in the heart of neutral territory where neutral or otherwise Femmes could still work as carriers. The clinic was a no go zone, neither side could attack it nor prevent couples going to have their Sparklings. Femmes were allowed to go there from both sides, to have Sparklings. So far the treaty had worked with Optimus Prime and Megatron both rigorously ensuring it continued.

It was in both factions interests after all.

In normal circumstances that would be where Skywarp and Thundercracker headed to pick a Femme who would have their child for them. But they weren’t on Cybertron, they were on Earth and as everyone knew there were no suitable Decepticon Femmes who could carry. Ravage and Laserbeck could only carry their own Sparkling, they weren’t built to house others. No other Decepticons Femmes were on Earth at this time, they were all on Cybertron or other locations. 

“The Space Bridge is out of commission for the time being” Megatron stated. “And as you both know, it will not be fixed until it is too late for your Sparkling.”

Thundercracker put an arm around his mate as Skywarp gave a sob of terror at the thought of losing his Sparkling. The Sparkling could not remain in his chest for long otherwise it would starve and die. But there had been a serious malfunction at the Space Bridge and even if they worked night and day, it just wouldn't be ready in time. There were several very delicate mechcanisms that simply could not be rushed and if done wrongly, would be utterly disastrous. 

“There is only one option as I see it for you” Starscream said as his trine nodded slowly. They all knew what Starscream was going to say, it was forefront in all their minds.

“There is one Femme with the Autobots, Prime’s daughter Arcee. And though she is not considered a full Femme, she is old enough to carry.”

He turned to Megatron with a very serious expression.

“We have no choice but to use her, the only question is, what shall we do with her?”

Megatron pondered the question. If they took Arcee they were then left with two options, keep her with them for her carrying period or let her go after she was impregnated. The two options had their own set of problems. Keeping her would mean they could watch her closely and ensure they received the child when it was born. However that meant looking after and feeding a Femme that was technically the enemy. There was also the issue of the Autobots who would not take kindly to this arrangement and would repeatedly try to rescue their Femme. But letting her go would mean the child could end up in the care of the enemy if for some reason the Deceptcions weren’t able to take it. That was why enemy Femmes were never used, there was a great risk of the child being lost and brought up on the other side.

But as Megatron saw it, that didn’t really apply on Earth, both factions knew exactly where the other were so really keeping her had no real advantage. Optimus Prime wouldn’t deny the Seekers their child in any case, he was too soft sparked for that.

Megatron gazed sternly at his Seekers as he said.

“We will assist you in acquiring your Femme, however once the Spark has taken, she will be released.”

The two Seekers looked anguished at the thought of letting the Femme carrying their child out of their sights. Megatron sighed.

“It is the Autobot’s duty not ours to feed her, I don’t mind an extra mouth but it must be a Decepticon. The Autobots have a highly skilled Medic who will look after her and your Sparkling.”

Before they could protest anymore, Megatron added.

“I am already dreading the conversation I will have with Optimus Prime regarding his daughter without the fact we are holding her prisoner.”

“TC, Warp, your Sparkling will do better if its carrier is not stressed” Starscream added gently. “The Autobots will look after her until she is ready to Spark and then we will take her back and you can witness your Sparkling’s birth.”

The two Seekers nodded, this satisfied them. Of course Arcee would be freed once she had delivered their Sparkling, it was taboo to kill a carrier after she had just Sparked.

“We will have to come up with a good plan for spiriting her away” Starscream pointed out. “We cannot risk the Autobots finding out and chasing us, it must be too late for them to do anything about it once they discover what we’re up too.”

Megatron nodded, agreeing with his Second, it must be planned carefully.

“Warp’s staying here” Thundercracker said firmly. “I won’t have him risking the Sparkling, he needs to be ready the moment she’s brought back to the base.”

They all agreed with this and Megatron summoned Soundwave to come and join them in order to work out a failsafe plan. If it worked, by this time tomorrow Arcee would be carrying the next generation of Seekers. It wasn't ideal, she was very young to be a carrier but there was no other choice. The young femme would surely see this once they explained.

Though Megatron was going to ensure no one else sparked anytime soon. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone, I wish everyone a good 2020.
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please leave a comment.

The Ark

Arcee laughed at the sight before her optics as she watched as her older brother Hot Rod angrily chased the twins Sideswipe and Sunstreaker around the Rec Room. The twins had thought it would be funny to balance a bucket of pink paint over her brother’s door, meaning that when he finally got up and emerged from his room, he was promptly covered in paint.

After snapping several shots of his dripping form, the twins had quickly fled, pursued by a very angry Hot Rod. The other Autobots in the Rec Room were laughing along with the twins and Arcee as Hot Rod swore revenge. The chase was only halted when Hot Rod was grabbed by the scruff of the neck by a mech who had just entered the room.

“Hot Rod, that’s enough” their father and leader Optimus Prime said sternly as Hot Rod strained to reach the red and yellow twins now standing grinning at him from a safe distance. 

“Optimus, they covered me in paint!” Hot Rod said indignantly.

“I think it suits you,” Arcee said slyly as her brother glared at her. “And it’ll teach you to get up earlier.”

Optimus chuckled at the grumpy look on his son’s face. Turning to the smug twins he said.

“I believe you two are due to report to Prowl.”

Their faces briefly showed expressions of horror, if they were late for the Autobot Second, they would be in deep trouble. With a salute in Optimus’s direction they hurried from the room. Satisfied that his son wasn’t about to go charging after them, Optimus released him.

“Why didn’t you punish them?” Hot Rod asked grumpily. Optimus sighed.

“Hot Rod, if I punished them for every little thing they did, they would never leave the Brig. I’m afraid they are allowed a bit of leeway when their pranks are completely harmless and just a bit of fun. Now why don’t you visit the Wash Room before your shift starts?”

Grumbling, Hot Rod stalked away to comply, pink clashed horrible with his hot orange and yellow armour. Optimus went and put his arm around his daughter, loving that he was able to do that. His children had not been part of the original Ark crew so he was happy to spend as much time with them as possible to make up for all they had missed.

“And how’s my femling today?”

“I’m fine thanks, papa,” she replied, hugging him back. It was good to be on Earth with her father though she missed her mother and the other Autobot Femmes. It was difficult sometimes being the only Femme on Earth, there wasn’t even a Decepticon Femme she could talk to. But so far, the Autobot mechs had been great, Ironhide was gallant, Prowl polite and Jazz teasingly goodnatured. All in all she was enjoying her time on Earth considerably, meeting the native inhabitants and learning of their various cultures.

She and her brother had been beyond delighted when their father had finally granted permission for them to join him needless to say. 

Optimus smiled down at her and was just about to say something when suddenly the alarm went off. With an apology to Arcee, Optimus immediately raced for the Control Room to find out Teletran One’s report. Jazz and Ironhide were already there when Optimus arrived.

“Teletran, what’s going on” Optimus demanded hurrying over.

“Decepticons attacking a small station at Termite Valley, request for assistance,” replied their super computer. Optimus nodded and turned to his two Officers.

“We have to get out there immediately, leave enough personnel in case Soundwave tries to raid us, apart from that I want three squads on this mission,” he ordered and the two rushed out the room with him.

In no time at all the Autobots were assembled including a hurriedly scrubbed Hot Rod and Optimus gave the order to transform and roll out. There was a reason Optimus wanted so many Autobots on this mission though it seemed fairly routine. Termite Valley was a maze of gorges and broken hills with boulders littering the ground, a perfect place for a trap. And even if it wasn’t, it made fighting for the terrestrial Autobots very difficult, therefore Optimus wasn’t taking any chances.

Eventually they arrived and Optimus as usual went straight for Megatron who was in clear sight. The same unfortunately could not be said for the rest of the Decepticons who were scattered and hidden amongst the rocks and cliffs. The Autobots were forced to split up in order to engage the enemy, some teams heading for the station while others went in search of the Decepticons.

What the Autobots didn’t know was that the Decepticons had a single agenda this day and it wasn’t defeating the Autobots or collecting Energon. The mission was simple, capture the Autobot Femme Arcee and bring her back to base undetected. And so the Seekers Starscream and Thundercracker were soaring high in the air searching for the distinctive pink that was the motorcycle Femme.

“There she is,” Starscream suddenly called through their comm. “Megatron, target located, beginning operation.”

They got a brief acknowledgement from their leader before they focused on the task at hand. Thundercracker flew into the shadow of a cliff and started making his careful way to where Arcee was with several other Autobots. Starscream could see four bots who currently had Arcee in their sights, he needed her totally alone before they struck. So, he quickly pinged two of his nearby Seekers. 

“Thurst, Dirge draw those Autobot twins away.”

The twins never missed an opportunity to mess with the Seekers, Starscream knew they would give chase. Activating his comm. again he now called to Ravage.

“Ravage, deal with the Autobot Bumblebee.”

Ravage growled a reply and was soon charging forth. The little yellow bot yelled in surprise as she pounced on him and soon the two were rolling away down a hill as Bumblebee fought to get the panther off him. The twins had already been lured away, just one more to take care of, Hound.

Hound and Arcee weren’t together and were moving all the time but they still could see each other. Starscream could see that Thundercracker was now very close to Arcee, she was unknowingly moving closer to him but so was Hound.

“Wildrider, take care of Hound,” Starscream commanded and in a moment the Stunticon was racing straight for the two Autobots. Bursting form behind a rock, he drove straight into Hound so that the Autobot was sent flying onto his roof.

“Wanna ride on the wild side” Wildrider cackled as he sped off, with poor Hound clinging tightly to him.

“Now, Thundercracker, now!” yelled Starscream into the Comm, they had limited time.

Arcee watched in astonishment as Hound was driven away on a mad Stunticon. She hoped he would be okay, it had happened too fast for her to help. Spotting Starscream, she backed into an overhang so that he wouldn’t spot and attack her. This proved to be a big mistake as suddenly a hand closed around her mouth and an arm snaked around her waist. She cried out in shock but it was smothered as her captor retreated into the shadows.

She struggled as she was lifted into the air by her captor who flew in the shadow of a cliff. Thundercracker hated having to do this but he would do anything for his Sparkling so he tightened his grip in the struggling Femme. They reached a small clearing surrounded by high rocky cliff.

Several Decepticons appeared including Starscream who rushed over and quickly disabled her comm. before she remembered to use it. Her mouth was released but before she could scream, Thundercracker shoved a cord in and tightly bound it. Rumble and Frenzy went for her legs and though she tried to kick, they seized them and quickly bound her feet and knees together. Starscream and Swindle bound her hands behind her back while Thundercracker held her. Only once her arms were bound were they satisfied she couldn’t escape.

Normally, they might have used statis cuffs which could make a prisoner go limp, however it could also upset a bot's systems. And they needed Arcee to be in prefect condition for the transfer, they couldn't risk her having a bad reaction. Considering she was a very lithe bot, there was a good chance she'd wriggle out of simple bindings or have a blade hidden somewhere. So, it was best to have her completely secure rather than have her escape and them losing their one chance to snatch her away. 

Thundercracker now scooped his trussed up and struggling prisoner into his arms. He somehow thought it was appropriate that she laid bridal style in his arms. Starscream now leapt into the air along with Laserbeck and Buzzsaw and the three scanned the area. There were no Autobots in sight so they signalled and Thundercracker took off with his prisoner, being careful to fly low.

Once they were a certain distance away Thundercracker started to rise until they were very high up. Unable to make a proper sound Arcee was forced to lie still in his arms, they were now too high up for her to struggle. Her Spark thudded with fear, what were they going to do with her?

The Decepticons in the meantime, at a signal from Starscream, started to retreat. Megatron threw Optimus away from him and took to the air. Optimus stared in shock, they had barely been fighting for half an hour. He quickly called for everyone to regroup.

A short while later everyone was there and after a quick head count the Autobots set off back to their base.

“What was that all about,” Optimus asked Prowl as they drove.

“I do not know Optimus, but I do have a bad feeling.”

“Agreed,” said Optimus grimly. “I don’t like it.”

They said nothing more till they reached the base. Once Optimus transformed he turned to make sure everyone in particular his children were okay. They were though Arcee was still in vehicle mode.

“Are you alright Arcee?” he asked moving to her. She didn’t move or reply, and her field felt distinctly unnatural. Alarmed he reached out a hand, saying.

“Arcee what’s wrong”

But as he touched her, she fell over completely lifeless. And that’s when it hit Optimus.

“It’s a drone” he cried in anguish. As the Autobots gave cries of shock and horror, Optimus yelled into the still air.

“They’ve kidnapped Arcee. They’ve kidnapped my daughter.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm enjoying reading this story again as I post it here on AO3. There are about 17 or so more chapters to post but I'm happy to hear suggestions, especially as I get to the end of what was already written.
> 
> It was noted on FF how oblivious the Cons are being here and they are because what's happening is a foregone conclusion so they are barrelling ahead without much thought for consequences. Of which there definitely will be.
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please leave a comment.

Thundercracker flew through the air, racing for the base with Arcee tightly held in his arms. Once he had been sure no Autobot would stop him, he had left the shelter of Termite Valley and had flown high above the clouds. He felt Arcee press herself against him, no doubt afraid he would drop her. But she needn’t worry, there was no way he’d let his Sparkling’s carrier be harmed.

Arcee whimpered slightly through her gag as she watched the ground race beneath them. She had never been this high before with the only thing stopping her falling to the ground a pair of Seeker arms. Movement caught her optic and she suddenly discerned the other Decepticons joining them. Oddly they flew around Thundercracker so that he was surrounded by them, it was like they were guarding the Seeker with the Autobot Femme in his arms.

She could see Starscream and Megatron on either side of them. Neither they nor Thundercracker said anything, but she thought she could hear some of the other Decepticons gloating about having successfully kidnapped her. She gave a slight shiver that had nothing to do with the cold air, she had no idea what they wanted with her.

How long till her father and the others noticed that she was missing. Her Spark was now throbbing wildly as she tried not to panic, everything would be okay. But would it, she couldn’t move an inch, the Decepticons could do anything they liked to her. She squeezed her optics shut, desperately trying to maintain some semblance of calm but her turbulent emotions were already causing tears to form. 

As they approached the base, Thundercracker glanced down at his prisoner and saw that she was silently crying through closed optics. His Spark twisted in sorrow, the poor Femme had no idea what was happening. Well, Thundercracker would make sure she was treated right.

All too soon it seemed to Arcee they had reached the rising platform that was the entrance to the Decepticon base, the underwater Nemesis. As they flew in Arcee desperately stared outside, there was no sunlight at the bottom of the ocean. But then the door shut with a decisive bang and the platform lowered into the depths of the Nemesis.

Once they were down below, Thundercracker quickly transferred Arcee into Soundwave’s arms, saying.

“I have to see Warp, take care of her.”

And with that he ran off. Before the Decepticons could gather round Soundwave and start making mindless comments, Starscream barked.

“Don’t you all have duties, there is still are still a few hours that can be put to good use. Now move it.”

Grumbling, they obeyed leaving Starscream, Megatron and Soundwave with Arcee. The two mechs turned to regard the Femme in Soundwave’s arms. Seeing her tears, Megatron reached forward and gently touched her face, catching a tear on his finger.

“Now, now my dear, there is no need for that. You are not going to be harmed, and will be released in due course. Starscream untie her.”

Starscream stepped forward and severed the bonds on her feet, knees and arms with a short knife, though he left her wrists bound. She made a soft whimpering noise so he reached for her face and pulled the gag away. Now able to speak and move, she wriggled in Soundwave’s arms as he started carrying her away down the Nemesis corridors, Starscream and Megatron following closely.

“What do you want with me?” she asked once she was sure her voice was steady.

“Autobot Arcee’s assistance required,” answered Soundwave in his monotone voice.

“What for?” she asked looking from one to another. It was Megatron who replied.

“You will find out in due course. Starscream let me know when Hook’s finished”

And with that, the Decepticon leader disappeared down another corridor. Arcee was frozen with horror, they were taking her to the Decepticon Medic? Why, what was he going to do to her. She tried to remain brave, back she felt her fear rising rapidly.

They had just reached what she guessed was the Med Bay when Soundwave paused.

“There is no need to be scared, young one. Everything will be alright, Starscream will explain.”

And with that they entered. Hook looked up from his scanner and said.

“Ah good you’ve arrived, set her on that table,” he said indicating an examination table. Soundwave gently lowered her on to the surface where Starscream promptly strapped her feet apart to the table. Raising and supporting her, Soundwave unbound her wrists before both he and Starscream took one each and shackled them. Acree tried to struggle but they were too quick and efficient, snapping the cuffs shut to the right length.

She could move her arms as they were shackled to chains but she couldn’t move them enough to free herself. Soundwave gently but firmly pressed on her shoulders so that she was lying back as Hook came bustling over. Quickly he scanned her whole body and examined the results on a data pad while Starscream and Soundwaves stood back.

“There appears to be no problems,” Hook said at last, looking satisfied. “She is fit and healthy, there are no malfunctions in her systems that could jeopardise the procedure. However she will require a drink, her Energy levels are too low. Give her some of that formula I prepared from that shelf to your left.”

As Hook bent over her, still consulting his data pad, Soundwave fetched the special formula and held it out for Arcee to drink. She jerked her head away and said.

“No, I’m not drinking that till you tell me what’s going on? What’s he doing!?” she yelled in alarm as Hook bent over her stomach area, running a scanner over it.

“He is ensuring there is nothing wrong with your carrying compartments,” Starscream explained moving close to her.

“What!?” she stammered in fear and confusion as her optics leaked more tears. Starscream sighed and knelt down in front of her, talking one of her hands.

“My two trine mates are expecting a Sparkling,” he said gently. “There are no other Femmes on this planet and the Space Bridge is too damaged to use. We need you to be their carrier.”

Arcee stared at him for a moment, not believing her audio. They wanted her to be their carrier? Primus she was barely old enough for that, most Femmes had their own before they had someone else’s. And how were they going to transfer the Spark, oh no what were they going to do to her?

Sensing her fear, Soundwave quickly said.

“Standard procedure will be used on you by Hook. You are not going to be raped,” he added gently.

“Of course not” said Starscream briskly, stroking her hand with his other. “And once you are with Sparkling, we will return you to the Autobots. You will only be brought back to deliver the child, apart from that you will be left alone. ”

Arcee closed her optics, she could not take this in, this could not be happening. She was going to be a carrier for the enemy, Primus she hadn’t even interfaced yet. Abruptly she started to sob, not able to comprehend the situation. She felt Soundwave take hold of her shoulders again and start to gently rub them. Starscream was still stroking her hand and he was telling her there was no need to cry, everything would be alright.

“All Femmes carry at some point my dear,” he was saying kindly. “It is regarded as a very enjoyable and rewarding experience and your Medic is very skilled and experienced. Now dry your optics and take your drink like a good girl.”

He had taken the drink from where Soundwave had laid it down and now held it up for her.

“We will both be here to look after you while Hook performs the procedure.”

“Drink,” intoned Soundwave. “Soon you will have a lot of responsibility on your shoulders, you must start acting accordingly.”

Arcee somehow managed to calm herself enough to say.

“This is going to happen whatever I feel, isn’t it?” she asked softly, feeling almost numb inside.

“I’m afraid it must my dear, Skywarp and Thundercracker want their Sparkling” said Starscream simply, leaving no room for argument.

Arcee took a deep breath then opened her mouth and leaned forward slightly, allowing Starscream to feed her. She could tell by the taste it was highly nutritious and though it was not High Grade, she felt her systems swirling from the sudden energy boost. She was still shaking however, so Hook said to the two mechs.

“She needs to be calm for the procedure otherwise the Sparkling might not take and I can’t give her any sedatives. Skywarp will need to be brought in soon, so we need to get going.”

Soundwave rubbed her shoulders even more and Starscream kept talking to her in a reassuring voice till she had stopped shaking. Eventually she was calm so Starscream nodded to Hook who grabbed a comm. and said into it.

“Thundercracker, you can bring him in now. Soundwave, raise her.”

Soundwave reached and pressed a button on the side of the table she was lying on. The top half of the table slowly rose so that Arcee was lying propped up. Hook was setting up a portable cabinet of instruments needed for the procedure. Arcee closed her optics and tried to relax but she was so nervous it was difficult. She heard a noise from across the room so she opened her optics and turned her head to see Thundercracker enter with Skywarp in his arms.

Her optics widened at the look of love Thundercracker was giving his mate as Skywarp grinned up tiredly. Thundercracker made his way over to a table that was right beside Arcee with just enough space so that Hook could stand between them. Thundercracker gently laid Skywarp down on the table, pressing a button so that Skywarp was propped up just like Arcee. Thundercracker then knelt to grasp Skywarp’s hand firmly. Hook now came between then and started charging up certain pieces of equipment.

Arcee squeezed her optics shut again, not wanting to see though she could still hear. But then to her surprise she felt someone take her other hand, the one not being held by Starscream. She opened them and saw that Skywarp had reached over and was gripping her hand firmly in his.

“Thank you,” he whispered. “Our Sparkling would have died if not for you. I’m sorry I can’t carry myself.”

“You’re welcome,” Arcee whispered back, astonished. She never expected to see such gratitude shining from both Seekers optics at her.

“It’s time,” said Hook and he raised a device and bent over her chest. Arcee squirmed with nerves as he held it against her chest plates and bolts of energy shot at the seams. She felt them opening and then her chest plates sprang back revealing her bare chest. She tightened her grip on the two Seekers holding her hands as Hook used his fingers to delicately remove her protoform plating and exposed her Spark chamber.

She felt herself blush furiously, a medic seeing her Spark Chamber was one thing but it was very mortifying for other bots to see it. Especially as they were not only the enemy but a lot older than she was. There was nothing she could do about of course, all she could do was hold on tight to the hands holding hers. Thank Primus her father or brother weren't being forced to witness this, they'd be going insane. 

Hook quickly scanned her Spark chamber with its bright blue Spark but found nothing amiss so he grabbed several wires connected to strange machines and attached them to different wires in Arcee’s chest. He looked up at her and said bluntly.

“This will feel very strange as you have never interfaced but they are perfectly natural sensations. Just try to relax and don’t tense up.”

Arcee nodded, tears pooling at her optics as Soundwave gripped her shoulders reassuringly. Hook reached for the machines and switched them on. Arcee gasped and cried out as electrical currents shot through her body. She moaned at the sensations they caused, they were similar to the feelings caused when interfacing and that which she was totally unprepared for. The young femme shuddered as her valve clenched as her body reacted to what was happening but it was only the beginning. 

She felt metal and inner components shift and writhe within her as the energy washed over her inside. Finally she felt it finish as her insides stopped shifting but she could feel a change within her now, but she could not see what it was as her head had been thrown back in strange agony and ecstasy. She had just experienced her first proper overload, it had happened so fast she'd barely processed it. The electrical currents had shot through her body, including her groin which had clenched even harder as lubricant had started flowing. 

"Uuuhh," she moaned, everything felt tender yet she was left aching for more. 

Weakly and with tears flowing, she turned her head to see that Hook had turned to deal with Skywarp. She saw the look of terror on Thundercracker’s face as Hook leaned over his mate. Skywarp just lay back as his outer and inner chest plates were opened to reveal his Spark chamber. And nestled to the Spark chamber was a brightly pulsing smaller Spark that glowed bright blue. Hook went for it with what looked liked tongs and Skywarp gasped as it was removed.

Hook held it in a special holder to temporarily contain it as Skywarp wept at the loss from his body while Thundercracker comforted him. Now Hook turned to Arcee. Starscream moved closer to her stroking her face gently as Soundwave gently held her in place. With tears flowing from his optics, Skywarp smiled at the young femme as he gripped her hand. Acree was now crying as Hook came towards her.

“Wait a moment,” Soundwave said and he bent and pushed another button which lowered an overhead mirror into place. Arcee now had a proper view of her chest and could see below the Spark chamber a strange compartment had appeared. This is where the Spark would be housed so it could properly integrate it's self into her body. 

Hook gently and carefully lowered the Spark into her chamber and arranged it in place. He then quickly pressed a glowing rod against the surrounding wires causing the compartment to shut itself up, surrounding the Spark in mesh of thin metal. Arcee stared in wonder, you could still see the Spark but it was now protected.

Everyone held their breath, to see whether or not the Spark took. Arcee focused on tensing her hands so that her torso did not, she didn’t want this but she didn’t want the Spark to terminate. There was a very long pregnant pause. Then Arcee threw back her head and gasped as tendrils shot out from the new Spark and connected themselves to her Spark chamber and forced their way in to connect to her Spark.

Arcee writhed on the table, she could _feel_ the Spark, it was a part of her now. It felt warm and full of potential life. The two Seekers were weeping with joy as the Sparks within Arcee pulsed together in perfect union. The Spark had taken. Starscream gave a whoop of joy and hugged her head as Soundwave squeezed her shoulders. Hook was looking very smug as he carefully closed Arcee back up.

He then stepped out of the way so that the two tables could be pushed together and Arcee was hugged by a crying Skywarp while Thundercracker hugged Skywarp. Soundwave let go of her shoulders and moved round the table, releasing Arcee’s bonds allowing her to curl up into the embraces she was receiving. She automatically did so, completely dazed from what had just happened. 

Hook proudly activated his comm. link and called his leader.

“The procedure was a success Megatron. Arcee is now a carrier.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently lost my voice, thought this would cheer me up.
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a comment.

“The procedure was a success Megatron. Arcee is now a carrier.”

Megatron signed in relief, he didn’t mind admitting to himself that he had dreaded the possibility that the Spark would not take within Arcee. The chances of that happening were remote, but it was still every parent’s worst nightmare. The extreme greif his two Seekers would have gone through would be utterly demoralising for all concerned. 

“Thank you for informing me Hook, you obviously did a good job.”

“Well of course I did, I am a perfectionist. There is no procedure I cannot perform.”

Megatron allowed himself a tight smile at the indignant tone Hook was using, Medic’s were so touchy at times. He ignored his beeping console as he said to Hook.

“I was thinking of giving the rest of the base the day off in order to celebrate, we haven’t had a new Sparkling in vorns. Will your patients be up for it?”

“As long as they don’t over assert themselves then yes they may. My lord, Arcee should not travel so soon after being impregnated, the Sparkling is in a very delicate condition and won’t be fully stabilised for a good while.”

“Don’t worry Hook, we can’t let her go yet in any case, a storm has kicked up since we came back and is too severe for transporting her. I will get things organised, let me know when they are ready to join us upstairs.”

“Yes my lord. Hook out.”

Megatron sat back in his chair and now eyed the beeping console. He knew precisely who was trying to contact him but he wasn’t prepared to talk to them yet. Megatron was no coward but he wasn’t looking forward to dealing with a very angry father, a very angry Optimus Prime. So he leaned towards his console and after pressing a few buttons, had converted the messages into text and then read them.

He gave a small smirk as he scrolled down the lists of threats and demands. The nicest one said it was going to beat him with his own cannon if he didn’t return Arcee this instant. Megatron knew it was all very well sneering at them when he was safe in his office and Prime was at a good distance away, he knew that facing Prime in the flesh as it were would not be an enjoyable experience.

So instead he composed a short and to the point message and sent it to Teletran One who would instantly deliver it to Prime. Megatron knew it wouldn’t placate Prime but the Autobot leader did have a right to know what was going to happen to his solider. Especially as said solider was his child.

He knew he was setting himself up for a very angry confrontation in the future but right now, he just couldn't be bothered arguing.

..................

Optimus glared in barely restrained fury as he read the message he had just received from the Nemesis. The nerve of Megatron sending him such message, when he got his hands on that slagger, he was going to make him pay.

_“Optimus Prime, your daughter is unharmed and will be returned once this storm has cleared up. Do not attempt to come and get her, the storm is too strong for you. Megatron.”_

Optimus swore and Prowl quickly nodded at Ironhide to block the door in case Optimus tried to stomp over to the Nemesis. Again.

When Optimus and the others had returned from a fight with the Decepticons, Optimus had become alarmed at Arcee’s lack of response. He had reached out to her only to discover she was a motorcycle drone that had been programmed to follow them back to base. After howling in anguish at the realisation that his daughter had been kidnapped by the Decepticons, Optimus had transformed and roared off.

Jazz, Prowl, Ironhide and Hot Rod had raced after Optimus and followed him to a cliff overlooking the ocean where the Decepticons had their underwater base. Optimus had cried in rage as he realised he was too late, Arcee was already locked away in the Nemesis. This had caused the Autobot leader to spin around and head straight back to base where he had rushed to the Control Room. There he had attempted to contact the Nemesis, to no avail.

Megatron had refused to answer, until he had sent that text message stating that Arcee was unharmed and would be returned. Optimus suddenly slumped, his rage spent as he focused on his misery. His lovely daughter a prisoner, what would happen to her? What was happening to her? Optimus shuddered to think, the Decepticons had planned to take her but what did they want with her, she was just a child.

He became aware of a presence at his side and turned to see his eldest staring up at him.

“We’ll get her back, dad,” Hot Rod said optics blazing. “And we’ll make those scumbags pay for taking her. I swear I’ll make them pay if they’ve touched her.”

Optimus managed a weak smile through his face mask at his son’s words. He patted his son’s shoulder.

“I know you will son and we will get her back. Prowl is Megatron telling the truth about the weather,” Optimus said half hoping he was, half hoping he wasn’t. But Prowl nodded sadly.

“I’m afraid he is, and there’s no way we can attempt a rescue. We’ll have to just wait and see if Megatron keeps his word.”

At this Optmius turned back to the computer and sent a reply to the message Megatron had sent. He sent it in text since Megatron didn’t seem willing to talk to him. This didn’t give Optimus much confidence, though it did give him a sense of satisfaction, as it meant Megatron was worried about Optimus’s reaction.

“For your sake Megatron, I hope you have not hurt her,” Optimus said quietly as he sent the message and no one doubted that he meant every word.

........................

 _“You had better be telling the truth Megatron because if you have harmed her in any way you had better hope that it is me who catches you as I shudder to think what her mother will do to you,”_ Megatron read loud the reply to himself.

The threat of Elita One’s fury was a very real one and Megatron felt a slight shiver run down his spine. Never threaten a lioness’s cub as the humans said. Megatron knew he would prefer letting Prime deal with him rather than face that Femme’s wrath.

But enough about Prime and his feisty mate, Megatron had other things to do. He had decided to allow his men to celebrate the successful Sparking of a Sparkling. His order was met with a lot of enthusiasm and within half an hour the main Rec Room would be ready for a good party. Megatron smiled, it would be nice to unwind for a change and not have to worry about the War.

Down in the Med Bay Hook was fixing Skywarp with a disapproving look as he snuggled up to Arcee, his head resting on her chest. His mate was behind him rubbing his back lovingly. Soundwave was standing with his head cocked slightly, a sure sign he was communicating with either Megatron or his Cassettes. Starscream, shaking his head at Skywarp’s antics moved over to Hook.

“Is there anything else to be done?” he asked gesturing at Arcee and Skywarp.

“Skywarp simply requires rest, as for Arcee she will need another drink of formula, the Sparkling will have used up a lot of her Energy Levels. She will need to keep still and relax for the next few hours to ensure there are no problems.”

Starscream nodded as Soundwave suddenly said.

“Thundercracker’s, Skywarp’s and Arcee’s presence required in Rec Room. Decepticons wish to celebrate new Sparkling.”

“Wait!” said Arcee sitting up causing Skywarp to groan and put his arms around her. She ignored him as she looked from Starscream to Soundwave.

“You said you would let me go.”

“And so we will my dear, but I’m afraid there is a storm outside and we cannot risk you in it,” Starscream said calming. “In the meantime we are going to have a little party to celebrate.”

Hook was already preparing another batch of formula for Arcee to drink at the party as she fell back looking miserable. She just wanted to go home and be cuddled up to her father, no one could hurt her while he was around. She just wanted to cry for despite the relatively gentle way the Decepticons had treated her, they had still forced a Sparkling on her.

Thundercracker firmly made his mate get off her but as soon as Skywarp was on the ground, he immediately grabbed Arcee and scooped her into his arms. Starscream raised an optic brow at this but said nothing.

“What are we waiting for? Let’s go party,” declared Skywarp hugging Arcee to him. Thundercracker however said sternly.

“You heard Hook Warp, you and Acree need to rest.”

“We will but it’s our Sparkling TC, I want to show it off,” retorted Skywarp grinning at his stern mate.

“We’d better go ahead and prepare everyone for Warp’s arrival,” Starscream said to Soundwave, shaking his head. “Primus I’m glad Skywarp wasn’t a Femme, then we’d really have our hands full.”

Soundwave nodded in agreement and the two quickly left the Med Bay while Hook gave Skywarp and Arcee some last minute scans. Carrying a Sparkling, even though it was for a short time, did drain mechs. Finally Hook declared them able to leave though he warned he would be keeping a close optic on them.

“I can walk,” Arcee said softly, she hadn’t once been on her feet ever since being captured but Skywarp ignored her. Swaggering a bit, he carried her threw the Nemesis corridors, with Thundercracker and Hook following closely, until they reached the Rec Room.

The room fell silent as Skywarp proudly entered. Thundercracker put a hand on his mate’s shoulders and with tears of happiness in his optics said.

“Arcee is now Carrier for our Sparkling.”

“We’re going to have a baby” Skywarp helpfully added and the room erupted into cheers.

Soon the party was in full swing with plenty of Energon flowing. Acree was made to sit in Thundercrackers lap while Skywarp cooed over her chest. Rolling his optics, Starscream assured her Skywarp didn’t mean anything by it, he was under the impression his Sparkling could hear him.

Arcee was almost grateful for the Seekers attention, though she hated being treated like a delicate doll, it also meant she didn’t have to mingle with the Deceptcion soldiers. Everyone came up to congratulate Thundercracker and Skywarp and examine her. She wasn’t allowed down to even sit on her own seat and Hook kept scanning her. She wasn’t allowed any High Grade, only the stuff Hook had prepared. She knew her father wouldn’t have been happy with her drinking in any case but it would have been nice to have the option.

A few hours later most of the Decepticons were drunk and lolling on the floor listening to music. Thundercracker had only had one drink and Skywarp though he hadn’t been allowed anything but medium, was high on his own euphoria. Megatron’s two officers had not allowed themselves to get wasted and they sat eyeing their drunken comrades. Arcee was started to feel miserable, she was drained both emotionally and physically. Already she could feel her body starting to react to the Sparkling within her and she hated feeling helpless.

She was tired and dirty, several drinks had been spilt on her and she had somehow accumulated a layer of grime on her armour. How was she going to explain this to her father and brother and the other Autobots? It didn't help that she was feeling distinctly uncomfortable behind her modesty panel from the inadvertent overload earlier. Tears were just starting to form when she felt a shadow fall over her. If she had to smile at one more leering mech, she swore she’d scream even though Hook might declare she was overexerting herself and lock her up in his Med Bay.

But she shrank back as she looked up and saw it was Megatron. He had had a few drinks but was definitely not drunk. He smiled down at her and said.

“How are you and the Sparkling doing, Arcee?”

“Fine thank you,” she said staring at the floor. She felt fingers take her chin and raise her head to look into Megatron’s optics.

“I know this has been hard, you’re very young to be having a Sparkling but I think you will understand when you are older,” he said softly.

“Please,” she whispered. “When can I go home?”

“Soon,” he answered and turning away from her, he called.

“Soundwave.”

“Yes Megatron,” Soundwave said as he made his way over. Megatron turned back to look at her.

“Take her to the Wash Racks and get her cleaned up, she will be taken home after that,” he declared imperiously. 

So saying this, he went to speak with Bliztwing who was prodding his prone brother Astrotrain who was on the floor. Soundwave reached down and picked her up from Thundercracker’s lap and carried her away.

When they reached the Wash Racks, he set her down on a bench and grabbed a hose. Very gently and with nice warm water, he began to hose her down. Arcee was happy that she was going home but she was still close to tears. What was she going to do? How could she carry properly, she didn’t know the first thing and there were no other Femmes on Earth to help her.

“Music helps,” Soundwave said suddenly as he carefully used a cloth on her back.

“What?” she said distracted out of her thoughts and turning to him, confused.

“Soon the Sparkling will know what you are feeling and in return it will make you feel what it is feeling,” Soundwave said softly. “You will need to learn to calm it, music helps.”

She stared at him for a moment before saying.

“Is that why you and Blaster turn into tape players, it helps with all your creations?”

“Correct,” said Soundwave and they didn’t say another word. When he had finished cleaning her, Soundwave carried her to another room to get her dry and once he had done that he carried her through the corridors to the Nemesis entrance platform. The three Seekers were waiting for them as well as Megatron. The Decepticon leader stepped forward and kissed her forehead, saying. 

“Take care child and look after yourself,” he said quietly before stepping back to allow Starscream to take her.

“I don’t want her to go,” Skywarp whined. “Why can’t she stay with us, I want my Sparkling.”

“We’ve been over this Warp, she would be unhappy if we locked her up down here,” Thundercracker reminded him. “It would badly affect the Sparkling if she was our prisoner.”

Skywarp grumbled but succeeded the point.

With a nod to Megatron and Soundwave, the Seekers left taking Arcee with them. Arcee breathed in the clean air, it was dusk with the ocean glowing in the rays of the disappearing sun. As they flew Thundercracker and Skywarp performed acrobatics around Starscream, indicating their joy at their future Sparkling.

Eventually they reached the Autobot base and Arcee was finally allowed on her feet. The Seekers each gave her a kiss though Skywarp looked like he wanted to hug her. With a salute and a promise they would come for her when the time was right, they leapt into the air and flew off, the dying sun’s rays bouncing off their armour.

And Arcee stood there, unheeding of the hurried footsteps behind her as she stared after them, one hand on her chest where a growing Spark lay.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Marianna84, thanks for the lovely message, I'm long since recovered from whatever it was. I live in a remote village and so far, we've been safe from the virus, we're all in lockdown here. I hope you and all my other readers are safe and well.
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a comment. Ideas are always welcome.

Arcee watched the departing Seekers disappearing into the distance. Her legs shook slightly, it was typical that she now wished someone was holding her now that she was standing again. She was only dimly aware of footsteps behind her as she stood there, the still foreign Spark pulsing gently. She found it hard to tear her attention away from where the creators of the Spark had disappeared. 

“Arcee!” a voice yelled behind her and she finally turned to see her father charging out of the base with several Autobots on his heels. She smiled and opened her arms and was immediately scooped up into Optimus’s embrace. Optimus held her close as her brother ran up followed closely by Jazz and Prowl.

“Oh Arcee, thank goodness you’re back, are you alright?” Optimus asked as he released her enough to look into her optics. His Spark ached as he saw the tears in her optics.

She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly, saying tremulously. “I’m fine thanks dad.”

Optimus didn’t believe this for a moment but he just held her for a few minutes. Hot Rod was grinning with relief, and when Optimus released Arcee, he swept her into a hug as well. She saw Prowl examining her and she felt her Spark contract, could he tell? But that was impossible, her body showed no signs, yet.

Jazz on the other hand was grinning from ear to ear and said.

“We sure missed our favourite Femme, and Optimus was just threatening to swim to the Nemesis to get you back.”

Arcee laughed at the image as her brother took her arm and led her inside with Jazz following. She was glad they weren’t treating her like a helpless Youngling. She saw her father pause outside to glare in the direction of the ocean, Prowl pausing with him. She knew with a sinking feeling they were going to be talking about her.

“She seems unharmed,” Prowl remarked to Optimus quietly as Arcee was led into the base. “I could not detect anything wrong with her, she merely seems very tired.”

“I could see nothing wrong either,” Optimus said calmly. “But they took her for a reason, and I will find out what that was. And if they _have_ hurt her, they will pay.”

Prowl nodded, and the two of them made their way inside and headed to the Rec Room. When they entered they found Hot Rod and Arcee on a couch with several Autobots around them. At a signal from Prowl, most of the mechs dispersed, with remarks of relief to Arcee, telling her how happy they were to have her back. Optimus went and sat with his children, putting an arm around Arcee and she leaned into him.

“Arcee,” he began gently. “What have the Decepticons been doing with you for the past several hours?”

Arcee gave a strange laugh and said. “You’re never going to believe what they’ve been doing.”

“Throwing a party?” Jazz joked but Arcee said. “That’s precisely what they’ve been doing. They forced me to sit on Thundercracker’s lap for most of it.”

Everyone stared at her, Jazz’s mouth was hanging open in shock. There was a pause then Hot Rod said.

“Are you being serious? They wanted you for a party?”

Arcee nodded, wondering how she was going to tell them about the _other_ thing. Optimus was frowning at her.

“That’s why they kidnapped you for a _party?_ Did they make you do anything Arcee?”

He suddenly looked angry as he said. “Did any of them touch you Arcee, did they hurt you.”

Arcee looked into his optics and said. “No dad they didn’t and that’s the truth.”

Well it was, they hadn’t touched her the way Optimus was thinking apart from maybe Skywarp but in his case it had been completely harmless. Nor had they actually hurt her though the experience of being made a Carrier had been terrifying and extraordinary. The sensations had been at the worst weird but not really painful, she mostly felt humiliated thinking about them. With her father and brother so close, she tried not to fidget uncomfortably, she really needed a proper shower. 

How was she supposed to explain that they hadn't raped her, they'd just forced a sparkling into her? There really didn't seem to be a good way of revealing that. 

Optimus was still looking confused but he accepted her answer, she had answered truthfully. But now he was very annoyed, he and the others had been put through all that worry and the Decepticons were just throwing a party?

“I think I’m going to have to have a little word with Megatron the next time I see him. I do not appreciate them taking you like that Arcee. Now sweet Spark, I think you had better go to bed after you’ve had some Energon, you’ll be worn out after such a day. Hot Rod you take your sister to her quarters, I’ll be along later.”

With one last hug, Arcee got up and she and Hot Rod left the Rec Room, after first grabbing some Energon. Jazz and Prowl now took their places on the couch.

“I don’t like it Optimus,” Prowl said bluntly. “And I can’t help feeling there’s more to this than meets the eye.”

“Agreed, but she needs rest” Optimus replied. “I don’t sense anything that tells me I have to get it out of her tonight.”

“Maybe we should have had Ratchet check her out?” Jazz suggested uneasily. “I don’t know whether you noticed but she was awfully clean. As though the Cons’ had cleaned her up before letting her go.”

“And why would they do that?” said Prowl grimly. For a long moment no one spoke then Optimus said. “I will get her a check up with Ratchet as soon as possible. For now, I think she should be left in peace.”

Optimus sighed inwardly, a part of him wanted to rush Arcee over to the Medical Bay immediately but another part of him just wanted her to rest and relax. She obviously had a stressful day even if the Decepticons hadn’t hurt her. It was best just to leave her alone for now and not smother her with attention when she’d clearly had enough. And yet something niggled ever so slightly at the back of his processor.

Frag it, he hated feeling indecisive but one thing he was definitely going to do was punch Megatron right in the faceplates.

......

Arcee lay on her berth, curled up in the fetal position. Her brother had been so sweet getting her to bed and swearing he’d give the Decepticon a good beat down. Her hand touched the place where the Spark was, she still hadn’t told any of the Autobots about it. And she wasn’t sure how to.

Her father would probably be angry that she hadn’t told him straight away but a part of her still couldn’t take it all in. She was a Carrier and in few months time would give birth to a Sparkling. She wondered, could she keep it a secret, hide the fact the Decepticons had made her pregnant? But no, how long would work. If Ratchet didn’t discern the truth in matter of weeks it would become obvious that she was carrying, she seen carrying Femmes before.

Tears softly fell from her optics, if the Decepticons hadn’t been willing for her to even stand on her own feet, how would her comrades behave? She was already treated different for being the base’s only Femme, how would she cope with everyone tip toeing around her because she was carrying? No she had to be brave, she was the daughter of Optimus Prime and Elita One, she’d face the music in the morning. But oh Primus how was she going to say?

She trembled, running a hand over her face. Shakily, she got to her feet and stumbled over to her washrack suddenly desperate for a shower. It was just a small basic one, a cleaning station with an attached shower. The communal washracks were bigger and they even had a mini spa room for a more luxurious experience. Of course, the likes of her Sire and his high ranking officers had their own private baths and a part of her wished she could use one of those. 

Still, she'd make do.

Adjusting the temperature, she grabbed some cleaning solution and stepped under the spray, enjoying the feel of it on her body. Soundwave hadn't done a bad job of cleaning her but she really needed to clean herself properly. Having it done as a prisoner truly wasn't the same thing at all even though her captor was being as _nice_ as possible. 

Trying to shove thoughts of the Decepticons out of her processor, she began to lather up and when her body was sufficiently soapy, she started to scrub. For a while, she did so mechanically, just standing under the hot water as she worked at her plating. But as she was going over one of her legs, the uncomfortable sensation became apparent again. Pausing, she stared down at her groin, her hands gripping one thigh. 

Swallowing hard, she carefully removed the modesty plate before retracting the protective cover. Gently probing her valve, she discovered a sticky residue on the unusually tender mesh. She hesitantly rubbed at it, feeling a small jot shoot up her body. It made her shiver but before the thought of exploring further could really develop, a wave of tiredness washed over her. So instead she gently used a wash cloth to properly clean herself until her valve didn't feel nearly so itchy. 

The young femme finished up the rest of the cleaning and drying quite quickly after that, then retired straight to her berth. She fell asleep with the new spark pulsing away. 

The next morning dawned bright and clear but Arcee wasn’t around to see it. When she hadn’t emerged from her room, Optimus had gone to check on her. After knocking but receiving no answer, he had gently opened her door and gone in. He had found her curled on her bed fast asleep, a thermal blanket covering her form.

Smiling Optimus had bent to kiss her cheek and had quietly left. He decided to allow her to sleep, no doubt she needed it. Several hours later, Arcee finally woke. For a moment she forgot what had happened the day before and was merely alarmed that she’d overslept.

And then the previous day’s washed over her like a wave of ice cold water and she collapsed on her bed with a sob. She had to tell the others about the Spark within her, but how she didn’t want to. She felt drained, the new Spark was demanding that it be fed. As yet she couldn’t feel emotions from it, but she could feel it pulsing, wanting supplement. And she had to provide it. With a sigh she got up and after giving her armour a quick check and clean, left the safety of her room.

As she approached the Rec Room she could hear voices coming from a room to her right. She slowed down to listen and heard Ironhide and her father.

“The little lady still not up yet.”

“No, I thought it best if I let her sleep,” replied Optimus.

“Ah don’t like it Prime, ah got a feeling in ma engine that those Cons’ were up ta no good, an poor Arcee’s mixed up in it.”

“I’m worried too Ironhide, which is why Arcee’s going straight to Ratchet once she’s up. He’ll know if there’s anything wrong.”

“For once ah’m glad ma daughter isn’t here, ah swear is those Cons’ tried something like that with ma Moonracer, ah’d rip em’ limb from limb. If Chromia didn’t get to em’ first,” said Ironhide fiercely.

As Arcee carefully edged past the door, she heard Ironhide say.

“Ah hope ya can give that no good slagger Megatron a good hiding when ya see him next.”

Once she was safely past, Arcee ran for it, for some reason tears were forming. She didn’t want Ratchet examining her, she’d had enough of Hook. And the way they were talking, were they going to send her back to Cybertron?

She ran all the way to the Rec Room, luckily it was empty. She dashed away the tears as she quickly poured herself a big drink then collapsed at a table. She gulped down her drink as her tanks felt completely empty, what was it going to be like when the Spark actually grew?

Oh Primus she couldn’t do it, she couldn’t face them. Tossing the rest of her drink back, she wiped her mouth and charged out the Rec Room. A startled Perceptor jumped out of her way as she raced past. No knowing where she was going, she kept going until she was outside.

The feel of the rapidly pulsing Spark caused her to slow down and slump down on a boulder, trying to calm herself down. Relax, Arcee relax, everything’s going to be okay. She stayed there for a while just trying to stay composed, but it was difficult.

She looked up suddenly when several Autobots came zooming out of the base and roared by. Quickly transforming she raced after them, relieved her father wasn’t with them nor Ratchet. Since the Spark was still literally a Spark, she could still easily transform.

“What’s happening?” she called to Bumblebee as she caught up and sped along beside him.

“There’s been an earthquake and people need our assistance,” he replied before saying. “Arcee, I thought you were off today, you know because of yesterday.”

“I’m fine,” she lied. “Besides it sounds like you’ll need all the help you can get.”

It was a bit reckless, but after all it was just a simple rescue mission, something the Decepticons wouldn’t be interested in the slightest. What Arcee didn’t know was on the Nemesis, Megatron was examining the results of the earthquake on his Command Computer.

“According to these results Megatron, a vein of energy crystals has been exposed as a result of that tectonic movement,” Starscream said, looking pleased with himself as he had been the one monitoring the seismic activity. “We could get a good deal of Energon if we managed to access that vein.”

Megatron nodded and indicated for Starscream to mobilise the troops. Megatron knew that since it was near a human settlement, no doubt the Autobots would be there as well. Meaning that Prime would be there with a bone to pick with him, for getting his daughter pregnant. Megatron mentally shrugged, he didn’t regret his decision to allow Thundercracker and Skywarp to have their Sparkling. He’d deal with Prime accordingly.

Meanwhile at the Ark, Optimus and Ironhide were examining their own results on the earthquake and had spotted the vein as well.

“Megatron won’t pass up this opportunity,” said Optimus grimly. “We have to get over there, to protect the humans and stop him getting at that vein.”

As he and Ironhide left the Control Room, they met Ratchet.

“Ratchet will you look over Arcee after we get back?” Optimus asked.

“No need,” said Ratchet. “I’ll just examine her at the sight.”

“What!?” cried Optimus. “Arcee’s there? But so are the Decepticons.”

With that he transformed and raced out of the Ark.

“Hell,” said Ironhide as he and Ratchet ran after their Prime. “Those Cons’ might take her again. Ah don’t think Prime can take another day like that.”

“Neither do I,” said Ratchet as they reached the outside and transformed. In a matter of moments they were racing after their leader.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is still doing well.
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a comment.

The place was a complete mess. Buildings had crumbled, the ground was torn up, car were wrecked and debris was strewn everywhere. Acree stared at the devastation, her Spark twisting. What was perhaps the worst thing about this destruction was there had been no way to prevent it. Earthquakes were natural occurrences on this planet and unfortunately were completely spontaneous and unpredictable.

Arcee sighed and headed for the nearest ruined building where some humans were trapped. It felt good to do something productive, something that helped others in need. As she dug in the rubble, she saw the twins messing around with some rubble and she smiled. Everything was normal, everything was going to be okay.

And then the earth trembled.

Jazz yelled out in warning and Arcee quickly threw the rubble aside to grab the terrified humans and ran for it. She ducked falling debris and leapt out of the way of a falling tree. She almost tripped as a crack suddenly appeared underfoot but managed to avoid it. The humans yelled in fear and she let out a yelp but managed to keep her balance. 

But as abruptly as it had started the tremors stopped. Arcee was left panting, her Spark racing as she stood there with several humans held protectively in her arms.

“Are you okay?” she asked them as she carefully made her way over to First Aid who was treating the injured in a clear open space, away from falling buildings. Most nodded though a couple had been injured in the initial shake. She gently put them down and turned to see Bumblebee rushing over to her, also carrying a few humans who clung tightly to him.

“You alright?” he asked as he gently deposited his load on the ground.

“I’m fine,” she smiled. “At least we don’t have to deal with the Decepticons.”

“I don’t know about that,” Prowl said grimly. Arcee stared in alarm at him as Bumblebee said. “What do you mean? Why would they be interested in this?”

“I just got word from Prime, a vein of Energy Crystals has been revealed,” Prowl said pointing at a spot a few metres away. Now that Arcee looked, there was a massive crack that had a strange glow coming from its interior.

“Which means we undoubtedly be seeing them and soon,” Prowl concluded grimly.

Arcee felt cold fear rising, the Decepticons would _not_ be happy if they saw her. She hated herself for doing this but she turned to Prowl with a pleading look.

“Prowl would you mind if I stayed out of this and helped with recovering survivors. I’d rather not face the Decepticons so soon after yesterday.”

Prowl nodded his agreement, he knew Optimus wouldn’t want Arcee anywhere near the Decepticons either. So while the others prepared to face and repel the threat, she made her way towards a large and relatively intact building. She had to investigate it to ensure no one was trapped inside and judge how much of a state the building was in.

The Decepticon forces actually arrived round about the same time and Optimus and the others. Optimus was immensely glad to see Arcee wasn’t about and in the firing line so he immediately went after Megatron. He would teach him to kidnap his daughter. 

Megatron saw him and rolled his optics, here comes the angry father. Well Prime was just going to have to get used to the idea or he could lump it. At least his Seekers were fighting with renewed energy, indeed Skywarp and Thundercracker were indulging in extra acrobatics. It had been worth what he'd done. 

He and Prime met each other with a crunch of metal and for a moment simply attempted to gain the upper hand from the other. It was only after they had been grappling for a few minutes that Optimus finally spoke.

“I do not appreciate my daughter being taken like that Megatron and stressed out of her processor.”

“Oh please Prime, it was hardly a horrendous experience. She’ll get over it in time.”

“Get over it?" Optimus said with a snarl and he abruptly let go of Megatron to stand back and glare at him.

“I’m disappointed, Megatron. Not only did you allow your men to kidnap my daughter, you appear to have encouraged it. She is only child.”

“You’re delusional Prime, she is a near grown Femme, not a Sparkling as you seem to think,” Megatron retorted, but inwardly he was frowning. This wasn’t the conversation he was expecting to have with Prime, he hadn’t even mentioned Skywarp or Thundercracker yet.

“Near grown Megatron, _near grown_. She is still a Youngling,” Optimus said angrily. How dare Megatron take this so lightly?

But before Megatron could reply, a sudden tremor went through the ground, this one more violent than the last one. And then the rumbling began.

“Aftershock!” somebody yelled in alarm as the tremors intensified.

A jagged crack appeared between the two leaders, forcing them apart. Both hurriedly backed off, their feud forgotten for the moment. In fact the tremors were so bad that Megatron leapt into the air to avoid being thrown from his feet. Optimus didn’t fall over but he was forced onto one knee.

Up in the sky, Skywarp suddenly clutched himself as a strange sensation went through his Spark. It confused him for a moment, then he realised what was wrong. His Sparkling was in danger.

“Warp, what’s the matter?” Thundercracker yelled in concern as he saw his mate in distress.

“It’s Arcee!” Skywarp yelled back. “They’re in trouble.”

Thundercracker didn’t need to ask who they were, he immediately went swooping over the shaking earth, searching. He heard a cry of terror come from one of the shaking buildings and raced towards it.

Arcee had still been in the building when the tremors restarted and had tried to get out the way she had come in, but the hole had collapsed, leaving her trapped. She let out a yell as a pillar crumbled and nearly crushed her. Only a quick roll saved her. She looked around desperately for a way out, the whole structure felt like it was about to cave in.

Suddenly one of the walls was blown away, and as the dust cleared she saw the outline of a Seeker. Rushing towards him, she saw it was Thundercracker and without thinking launched herself into his arms. He scooped her up and jumped backwards and into the air even as the ground shook the building to pieces. Clinging tightly to her rescuer, she watched the destruction, her Spark hammering. She had nearly been caught underneath that, if that had happened she could have been killed, and so could the Spark residing within her. 

Finally the tremors stopped. Thundercracker slowly floated down to earth and let Arcee down. He didn’t say anything, he seemed to be in a state of shock. The next moment Skywarp had swooped down on them with a cry of “My baby” and immediately wrapped his arms around her, his head resting on her chest. His optics leaked fluid as he cooed to his Sparkling.

Arcee trembled, she had been that close to dying and taking the Spark with her. Surprisingly the two Seekers weren’t yelling at her or even getting angry with her. But then she felt someone land heavily behind them. Said Mech marched over to them until he was in front of them.

It was Megatron and _he_ looked furious. Ignoring Skywarp’s whispers of comfort, he seized Arcee by the arm and roughly shook her.

“What were you thinking, you foolish, foolish Femme?” he hissed, his grip tightening painfully. She winched, tears filling her optics as he continued in a voice of ice cold fury.

“How dare you endanger the Sparkling so? Have you no sense.”

“That’s it,” Thundercracker said in a shaky voice. “You were right Warp. She’s coming straight back with us. I don’t care if we have to chain her to our berth.”

“I should take you over my knee for such stupidity,” Megatron was still yelling as Arcee started to cry while he continued to shake her.

It was at that precise moment that Optimus appeared and it seemed he had heard the last things Megatron and Thundercracker had said as his face was a mask of fury.

“Let go of her,” he said in a voice of deadly calm, his optics sparking with rage. Megatron rounded on him.

“How could you allow her here Prime? How could you be such a fool?”

Optimus glared at him as he said.

“And why shouldn’t I allow her here, Megatron? She is no different than any of my other soldiers, though it seems,” he said, optics flashing. “That she appears to be having a very negative effect on you and your soldiers Megatron. Now would you mind telling me why you feel the need to threaten and treat her in such a fashion?”

Megatron stared in astonishment as Optimus before his optics narrowed and he turned to bestow a deadly glare on Arcee.

“You haven’t _told_ him?” he said in disbelief as he stared at her. The two Seekers gave cries of shock as they too stared at her. The Decepticon forces who were close started muttering to themselves causing looks of bemusement among the Autobots. Optimus’s optics narrowed.

“Tell me what?” he demanded.

“Thundercracker, Skywarp let go of her,” Megatron commanded coldly. They did so and Arcee timidly approached her father. His face softened as she went up to him and he gently took her hands. But his Spark trembled as he saw she wasn’t meeting his optics.

“Arcee my darling, what’s going on?”

She looked up at him through tear filled optics and she trembled, causing his worry to spike even higher.

“I’m carrying,” she whispered.

Optimus froze, staring in disbelief. Arcee, she was....carrying? But how could this have happen, his young daughter couldn’t possibly be. But then he remembered the Decepticons.

“You bastards!” he roared, and pushing Arcee out of the way, prepared to beat the living Spark out of Megatron and any other Decepticons he got his hands on. With a snarl, Megatron also leapt forward to engage Prime but....

 **Smack. Smack**.

“ _Enough!”_ a voice roared as two wrenches connected with Megatron and Optimus’s heads. As they reeled back from the blows, clutching their foreheads, Ratchet came stomping over. Standing between the two of them, he glared balefully at each of them in turn and said in voice of disgust.

“You make me sick. Prime you are a complete idiot, while you’re getting satisfaction, your daughter is crying her optics out. And you,” he snarled spinning to face Megatron. 

“Are an even bigger idiot. What kind of Mech are you that you would leave a young Femme in the lurch like that? Did it never occur to you that she might panic? Well I think we all know the answer to that,” he said sarcastically as he turned to face Optimus.

“You should have had her checked straight away, and then we wouldn’t be in this mess.”

“And as for you,” he growled as he turned to face Skywarp who hid in Thundercracker’s arms as Ratchet waved a Wrench menacingly. “Get yourself neutered.”

Turning back, he drew a sobbing Arcee into his arms and quickly scanned her while glaring at the two leaders.

“In answer to your question Prime,” he said acidly. “No, she has not been raped, it would seem she is acting as Carrier, to those two I assume,” he said jerking his head in the direction of the two Seekers. Megatron nodded, not daring to say anything.

There was a long pause then Ratchet said gruffly.

“The Sparkling’s fine and it doesn’t look like there’ll be any repercussions.”

Skywarp gave a sob as Thundercracker said “Thank Primus.”

Ratchet gave everyone a stern look as he said.

“Arcee’s coming with me right now, you lot can thrash it out here. When you have all sorted it out you can return to base. Come on, SweetSpark, everything’s going to be okay,” he said gently as he led Arcee away, leaving an ashamed Optimus, a disgruntled Megatron and two sheepish Seekers.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to get a lot better, I'll be back at work next week. Hard to believe been off for over three months, be strange to be back but good. Hope everyone else is doing well.
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a comment.

With a pang of guilty remorse, Optimus watched Ratchet drive away with Arcee. Ratchet was right, he had been about to leave poor Arcee sobbing while he beat up as many Decepticons as he could get his hands on. He deserved that wrench to the head. Rubbing his forehead miserably, it _had_ hurt, he wondered if his daughter would forgive him.

Remembering however what Ratchet had said and what had happened to his daughter, Optimus turned to Megatron with a growled. “I’d like a word if you don’t mind.”

With a scowl, Megatron nodded and the two of them moved off together. Their forces stayed where they were a little uncertainly. Some like Prowl and Soundwave were looking stern while some like Bumblebee looked flabbergasted. Starscream had moved to stand with his trine mates who were looking wistfully in the direction Ratchet and Arcee had disappeared.

“Don’t worry, Arcee will not be allowed to endanger herself again like that, not with _the Hatchet_ watching her. He is worse than Hook,” he stated with confidence.

His Trine mates nodded though Skywarp still looked like he wanted to charge after Arcee. Glancing at his mate and Starscream he said. “Err, you don’t think he meant it, you know, about getting neutered?”

Thundercracker and Starscream looked at each other and gave very nervous laughs. When it came to the Autobot medic, who knew?

Megatron and Optimus walked only a short way away before turning to glare at each other.

“I assume you won’t allow your daughter to risk herself like that again, will you Prime?” Megatron said coldly.

“You know I will do everything to ensure her safety _and_ that of the Sparkling’s,” Optimus replied equally cold. “But this would never have happened if you had shown any sense whatsoever.”

Megatron’s optics flashed as he said. “Oh and what do you suggest I should have done, Prime. Simply let the Sparkling wither and _die_.”

“No,” Optimus growled. “You could have _asked.”_

“Oh, of course Prime and you would have definitely have given us your daughter,” Megatron said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

“You know I would not have allowed an innocent Sparkling to die,” Optimus snarled. “And neither would Arcee. If you had asked, I could have explained to Arcee and then she wouldn’t have been terrified out of her armour and would not have acted so foolishly.”

“But no, _you_ had to kidnap her and force a Sparkling on her. Tell me did you even explain to her what you were going to do or did Hook just go ahead and open her up.”

By now Optimus was roaring, and both Autobots and Decepticons winched at the wrath in his voice.

“For your information, Prime!” Megatron roared back, equally as furious as the Autobot leader. “I ensured that Starscream and Soundwave told her exactly what was going on and they were there to comfort her from I admit a frightening and new experience.”

Starscream and Prowl shook their heads as their leader’s argument reached the “This is all _your_ fault” stage. They were really exasperating sometimes.

“ _I_ could have been there to comfort her,” Optimus almost screamed at Megatron. “Me, her brother, anyone that she knew and would have been comfortable with. Why did you do it?”

“We didn’t have time for messing around Prime, we needed her straight away,” Megatron shouted back as his voice rose in volume. “We could not risk her refusing, and believe me Prime if there had been any other alternative to using her, I would have taken it.”

“And why didn’t you return her straight away?” Optimus demanded.

“Don’t be a fool Prime,” Megatron snarled. “She could not be moved so soon after being impregnated and even if she could, that storm was too dangerous.”

Both Mechs paused to breathe heavily and glare at each other. Then Optimus said quietly.

“You could at least have had the ball bearings to tell me what you had done rather than leave it to Arcee to explain to me what had happened to her.”

Optimu rubbed his optics tiredly.

“She is so young Megatron, even if she is capable of Carrying. She should not have had that much responsibility thrust on her, you could have eased that even if you weren’t willing to ask me.”

“I am sorry to have to use such a young child,” Megatron admitted gruffly. “But I had no choice, she was our _only_ option.”

Optimus sighed.

“What’s done is done and neither you nor I can change what’s happened.”

He fixed Megatron with a very sober look as he said. 

“I accept that your Seekers will want to be kept up to date with Arcee’s and the Sparkling’s progress and that they may want to visit her. I also accept they will want to be at the birth and I know you will want it at the Nemesis.”

Optimus’s look became stern.

“But I will _not_ allow you to kidnap her when the time comes. It is her first time and she cannot be stressed by being forcefully taken from us.”

Megatron glared at him for a moment before saying.

“You are right I suppose. For the sake of the Sparkling, we will not abduct her again.”

And with that Megatron spun on his heels and headed back to his men. Both knew it wasn’t over, they’d need to talk more at some point. But then Megatron paused.

“Be warned Prime,” Megatron said, turning back to look at Optimus with a very serious expression. “I cannot be held responsible for the actions of my Seekers if their Sparkling is put in danger again. Your daughter _will_ find herself chained to their berth if she _ever_ acts in such a manner again.”

And with that threat hanging in the air between them, Megatron signalled to his men and they took off. Optimus stared after them and said quietly.

“I will never allow that to happen Megatron, you can bet your last Energon cube on that.”

........

Ratchet escorted Arcee back to the base in silence and once they reached it led her straight to the Med Bay. Once inside, Ratchet got Arcee to lie on a berth while he went and got something from a cabinet. Arcee curled up, silently weeping.

“It’s alright, just let it all out,” Ratchet said gently as he returned to her side with a beaker of purple coloured Energon. At her puzzled look, he smiled and said.

“This will help calm your nerves, drink it.”

She did as he said but she was still crying. Ratchet gave a small sigh and sat down beside her.

“You must think me such a stupid fool,” Arcee whispered. She stared up at him with tear filled optics. “I wasn’t trying to hide it but I just didn’t know how to tell papa or my brother or anyone.”

She broke off with a choked sob before saying.

“I didn’t mean to risk myself like that, I didn’t think. If I had I would have realised how potentially dangerous it was.”

“Arcee,” he said kindly but firmly. “I understand that you panicked. I don’t blame you, you’ll know better in future.”

“You’re, you’re not...angry?” Arcee said in astonishment. “But I’m pregnant.”

“Arcee, I _would_ be annoyed if you’d gone and got yourself pregnant in the current situation, but you didn’t. You didn’t ask to be made a Carrier and I know they wouldn’t have given you any choice,” Ratchet said as she stared at him. “Despite what you’ve been told I _do_ posses a Spark.”

She blushed at this as Ratchet chuckled. Then his face grew serious.

“Arcee tell me what happened, it’ll do you good to get it off your chest.”

“They, that is Thundercracker grabbed me during the battle,” She paused as she remembered. “They gagged and tied me up and then flew off with me. Once we were at the Nemesis, Thundercracker gave me to Soundwave and he and Starscream took me to see Hook. They untied me but chained me to an operating table, and Hook scanned me. It was when they were trying to get me to drink that they explained what they wanted with me.”

Her optics filled with tears as she described the procedure, how the two Officers had tried to calm her down before Hook got to work on her. She told Ratchet how after Skywarp had been brought in, her chest had been opened then after the Spark was removed from Skywarp it was transferred to her. Ratchet listened as she described how terrified she had been despite the Seeker’s and Soundwave’s efforts to soothe her.

The poor femme mumbled in embarrassment about how the process had caused her to have an overload. It was still hard to believe it had really happened, the very thought made her feel weird. Thankfully, Ratchet's expression didn't change, he didn't look at all surprised.

“They used the normal procedure for making a Femme a Carrier,” he told her gently. “The same method has been used on your mother and countless other Femmes. I'm afraid that's a rather common side affect, especially for a first timer."

"Okay," she murmured and he added. 

"That's doesn't make it any less embarrassing," he told her kindly. "And I'm guessing those rust filled Cons just tried to rush through everything as quickly as possible, no thought given to how it was affecting you."

"Skywarp and Thundercracker really wanted their sparkling," Arcee stated quietly, wishing it could have gone better. "I'm sorry you weren't there."

"So am I, but you're right," he acknowledged. "Desperate creators do desperate things. Now, is there anything else you want to tell me?"

She proceeeded to tell him about the Decepticons party and how Soundwave had even given her advice about looking after the Sparkling causing the old Medic to smile.

"He's not wrong," he admitted. "Now SweetSpark, I think you should get some rest, everything will seem better when you wake up and don’t worry” he added. “I’ll talk to Prime, he won’t be angry with you.”

Arcee nodded and Ratchet rubbed at a special spot on her neck, causing her to relax back against her berth. Very carefully, Ratchet increased the pressure, meaning that within a few moments, Arcee had slipped into recharge. With the day she had had, he knew this tactic would be effective though it helped she wasn't so heavily armoured as most of those he looked after.

He signed as he covered her with a thermal blanket. What with hyper active Seekers, an overprotective father, a unpredictable Decepticon leader with a Sparkling to top it off, Arcee was not going to have an easy time of it. But Ratchet would do his best to ensure she pulled through, no matter what.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are more normal here, I even managed to make it to a wedding. Hope everyone is doing well.
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a comment, suggestions are welcome.

Optimus and the other Autobots slowly drove back to the Ark. After the Decepticons had left, they had finished rescuing the trapped humans and repairing damage to the area to make it more stable, at least until more permanent work could be done on it. They had decided to leave the vein for now, as the Decepticons didn’t seem like they would be returning any time soon.

Inside Optimus squirmed with guilt over not realising what was wrong with Arcee straight away. Not only was he her father, he was her leader, this generation’s Prime. He should have known there was more to the Decepticons actions when they had kidnapped her. But it didn’t matter now, as he had said to Megatron, what was done was done. He now had a duty towards Arcee and the Sparkling who was an innocent in all of this.

“You okay, Prime?” Ironhide asked softly as he drove beside his leader, feeling the rolling emotions coming from his leader's field. Optimus heaved a great sigh through the comm.

“She’s so young,” he whispered, still in a certain amount of shock.

“Ah know, Prime,” Ironhide said gently. “But she’ll pull through and we’ll be there to look after her.”

"I know," his leader replied warmly as two of his other officers approached.

“I can’t believe it,” Jazz exclaimed as he and Prowl also drove up to Optimus. “Our sweet little Arcee, what’s the world coming to. How could those Cons’ do it?”

“Don’t forget our first Sparkling, Jazz,” Prowl reminded him. “You were so hyper that _you_ would have kidnapped a Decepticon Femme to ensure its survival.”

If Jazz had been in robot form, he would have blushed. As it was, he swerved nervously a little and then sighed.

“You're right,” he admitted. “I was a little crazy when I found out I was expecting Red Alert. I _would_ have done anything”

There was a silence then he said slyly. “But _you_ can’t deny that you went a little crazy when you were expecting the twins.”

Prowl sighed as Optimus and Ironhide chuckled.

“Ah still find it funny Prowl,” Ironhide said with a grin in his voice. “You had the twins in you and they inherited _Jazz’s_ personality while Jazz’s Sparkling inherited _your_ personality.”

“Highly amusing,” Prowl said with only a touch of sarcasm. He was infinitely glad he hadn’t had to carry the twins though they had been sparked in him. They had been boisterous even as protoforms.

There was suddenly silence as a thought struck the four Autobots. At first none of them were willing to voice it till Jazz spoke up.

“So....I wonder what the Sparkling of Thundercracker and Skywarp will be like.”

They all paused to consider this. Thundercracker was considered quite level headed even when it came to protecting his friends and family. Skywarp on the other hand had Jazz’s and the twin’s personality rolled into one with some added craziness on the side. They all had the suspicious inkling that the Sparkling would likely take after the one who Sparked it.

But no one could ever really tell who a Sparkling would take after, sometimes they strongly took after one parent or equally both. But then another thought occurred to Optimus, though the child wasn’t Arcee’s, she was the one who would carry it as it grew into a mini transformer. While it was within Arcee, Optimus had an extra responsibility.

Ironhide seemed to be thinking along the same lines as he said.

“Looking forward ta being a grandfather Prime?”

“ _Grandfather?”_ Jazz exclaimed in confusion. “But Arcee’s not the mother.”

“You’ve forgotten the bond, Jazz,” Prowl reminded his mate gently.”Carriers with experience know how to keep the bond to a minimum. But Arcee has never carried before therefore will likely bond with the child while she carries it so in essence she will be something of a mother to it. And that will make Prime in essence its grandfather.”

There was a pause then the Autobot TIC burst out laughing. Others Autobots stared at him as he swerved about, howling with laughter.

“Aww man, I can’t wait to see Megatron’s face when he realises that. Please, we have to tell him so we can see his expression.”

“I’ll consider your suggestion Jazz,” Optimus chuckled, inwardly thinking it would serve Megatron right. “As to your question Ironhide, I must confess that the thought does appeal to me. Arcee and Hot Rod as Sparklings brought both me and Elita such joy.”

“Speaking of Elita, you’ll need to inform her of this,” Prowl said quietly.

“Oh slag,” Optimus groan as they sped towards the Ark, the others chuckling at his words.

.........

Arcee woke slowly. She was warm and comfortable and yet the position felt odd. As she became more aware of her surroundings, she realised she was being cradled in someone’s arms. She on-lined her optics and looked up into the face of Optimus. To her surprise, he wasn’t wearing his mask though his optics were closed.

But as she shifted slightly, they suddenly came to life and he saw that she was awake. He smiled down at her and held her closer to his body. She could tell they were still in the Med Bay and Optimus was lying propped up on a berth. Kissing her forehead, Optimus said.

“How are you Sweetspark?”

In answer she threw her arms around his neck and buried her face against his shoulder as he rubbed her back gently. She squeezed her optics shut as tears threatened to start forming again. Optimus rocked her gently, just like he used to when she was a Sparkling. Once again, she wished her emotions weren't in such a turmoil. 

“It’s alright my darling, everything’s going to be alright. I’m here for you as are all the other Autobots.”

“Dad,” she whispered. “I’m scared.”

“I know you are sweetness, but it’s normal to feel nervous your first time. It will be difficult at times but you’ll pull through,” Optimus said as she whimpered softly.

“I was going to tell you,” she said pulling away from him to look into his optics. “I just.....didn’t know how.”

“I understand,” he said, still smiling. “Megatron should not have left it up to you. I wish he could have asked so you could have been spared this unnecessary pain.”

He sighed.

“He did not think I would allow them to use you or that you would willingly become a Carrier.”

Arcee considered the point, would she have allowed them to impregnate her? But as she became aware of the warm glow inside her and as her hand strayed to her chest, she knew the answer. Though she would have been scared, she would not have allowed an innocent Sparkling to perish.

“I would have,” she said quietly as Optimus hugged her tightly. After a moment or two, she giggled. Optimus gave a wide smile at the sound as he heard that sound.

“Care to share the joke with your old man?”

“Just thinking about the ‘talk’ you had with Megatron,” she giggled causing Optimus to chuckle.

“We certainly could have carried ourselves with a bit more dignity if the looks Prowl and Starscream were giving us are anything to go by.”

But then his expression grew serious. He took her hand and kissed it before saying.

“Dearest, please forgive me for the way I acted. When I saw Megatron hurting and shouting at you, and then finding out what had had happened, I jumped to conclusions and lost my temper. I should have known better.”

“It’s okay dad, I understand, you had no idea what was going on,” she said softly as her face grew serious. “I probably did deserve being yelled at.”

“Perhaps, but I had better _never_ catch him beating you” Optimus said firmly, optics flashing.

“You did spank me and Roddy when we were young,” she couldn't help reminding him.

“Yes but in this situation it was hardly the right procedure. You were scared, _spanking_ you would have only stressed you out more.” 

Before Arcee could reply, Ratchet entered and came over. With a gentle smile, he said.

“How are you feeling?”

“Fine thanks,” she replied. “I was very tried this morning but I feel better now, the Spark isn’t bothering me.”

“That will change I’m afraid,” Ratchet said as he grabbed and pulled up a chair. Sitting down he said.

“For the first month, the Spark will remain as a Spark while your systems ready themselves for the development of the Sparkling. During this time, information about the Sparkling’s design will be downloaded into your wiring and the Spark will start to connect with you.”

“You will still be able to transform during this time and also into your second month, however after this time it will become difficult and by your fourth month will be impossible. During the second month, the Spark will start to develop its internal wiring and the beginnings of a form. During the third month, the actual protoform of the Sparkling will start to form and you will experience upheavals in your systems as this happens.

By the fourth month, your carrying compartments will start to expand to house the growing Sparkling and this is why you won’t be able to transform. You will suffer a little during this time as your insides are shifted to make room but this will pass. The Sparkling will be formed during the fifth month and by the sixth month be full grown. However you will still need to carry it as its processor and CPU forms. The actual birth is something else entirely but I will explain about that once you’ve gotten used to the idea of being a Carrier.”

Ratchet now gave her a very serious look and took one of her hands.

“Arcee, very soon you will know what it is feeling as it opens a link and bonds with you. Above all you must be careful about your emotions as it will know exactly what you are feeling.”

Arcee nodded her understanding as Optimus hugged her. It was a lot to take in, but with the Autobots and her families help, she would manage.

.....................

Megatron narrowed his optics as he surveyed Prime’s distinctly smug expression. He wasn’t surprised to be hearing from the Autobot leader, there were many things still to be ‘discussed’. However he hadn’t been prepared for the self-satisfied look Prime was giving him.

“Arcee has been informed about what will happen to her during her Carrying Period and fully understands her responsibilities,” Prime told him briskly. “And she knows the Sparkling’s creators will wish to see her as the Sparkling forms and I thought we could discuss possible times for visits.”

Megatron nodded but he was still suspicious. Prime looking that pleased with himself did not bode well for the Decepticon leader.

“Alright Prime, what are you looking so smug about?” he demanded finally.

“Oh just about the fact I’m going to be a grandfather,” Prime said proudly as Megatron’s jaw dropped.

“WHAT!!” he roared as several Autobots in the background laughed. 'Damn you Prime', Megatron thought viciously as he glared at the Autobot leader. _Grandfather?_


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is well, not long until Christmas now.
> 
> if you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a comment.

_“Alright Prime, what are you looking so smug about?” Megatron demanded._

_“Oh just about the fact I’m going to be a grandfather,” Prime said proudly as Megatron’s jaw dropped._

_“WHAT!!” he roared as several Autobots in the background laughed. “Damn you Prime”, Megatron thought as he glared at the Autobot leader. Grandfather?_

“That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard, Prime,” Megatron snarled at Prime who he _knew_ was grinning behind his mask, if the sparkle in his optics was any indication. “Last time I checked _you_ are _not_ the Creator of either Skywarp or Thundercracker, so how in Primus’s name are you going to be a grandfather?”

“ _Because_ my daughter is expecting, that’s how Megatron,” The red and blue mech replied smugly.

“Arcee is not the creator of that Sparkling, you ridiculous Autobot” Megatron growled with narrowed optics. “So how does that make you its grandfather?”

“You’ve forgotten the bond, Megatron,” Prime reminded him.

“Bond? What does that have to do with anything?” Megatron demanded incredulously.

“It’s Arcee’s first time remember, and if you knew anything about Carrying Femmes is that they only act as Carriers _after_ they’ve had their own. Inexperienced Femme’s don’t know how to limited the bond connection between them and the Spark they carry,” Prime said quietly. “My daughter’s going to bond with that child, fully bond meaning it will be hers in a sense. Therefore I will have responsibility for it.”

Megatron wanted to smash his head against the nearest wall, he _had_ forgotten about the bond and its possible repercussions. When a Femme fully bonded with a Spark, that created a link between them, which could not be rid of easily. Slag, this was going to cause problems. Trust Skywarp and Thundercracker to get him into this mess. Grumbling, he glared at Prime before saying.

“This doesn’t change anything Prime, that Sparkling is going to be raised to be a Decepticon no matter who its Carrier is.”

“I’m aware of that,” Prime replied calmly, before saying slyly. “Besides, at least it’s going to have you as a...”

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence, Prime,” Megatron snarled. “I will be nothing of the kind, I am not a soft sparked, sentimental fool of an Autobot. And don’t you forget that.”

“I’ll try not to,” Prime said sardonically before saying “I think neutral ground might be best for us when Arcee meets Skywarp and Thundercracker, somewhere quiet and sheltered, perhaps.”

“Fine,” agreed Megatron, relieved the conversation had turned in this direction. “They wish to be with her very soon but I convinced them to wait a week.”

It had been difficult to get Skywarp to agree to this as he was already pining for his Sparkling. He had needed Starscream to talk Skywarp out of hanging around the Autobot base. Megatron shuddered to think what the hyperactive Seeker would be like when it was time for Arcee to give birth. That was a future problem he'd perfer not to think of at this time. 

“There is one condition, Megatron,” Prime said firmly. “I want an Autobot to be with her, preferably one of my medics.”

“Fine,” growled Megatron “But make it that Protectobot First Aid and I don’t want your trigger happy Weapons Officer near my Seekers either.”

“Fair enough,” said Prime and the two started discussing locations.

..........

Arcee slowly walked from the Med Bay to the Rec Room, Rachet had been telling her what to expect during her carrying period. The situation still seemed very surreal but she knew that would pass, in fact _not_ carrying a Spark would be surreal once she delivered. At least according to her mother and Chromia, who had both Carried several times.

Her father had gone off to contact Megatron, apparently the Seekers wanted to keep in touch and spend time with her. She wasn’t all that sure about that, the two expectant creators had been that close to keeping her locked up in their room. She hoped the other Autobots would be okay with her Carrying, she knew them all and they were a good bunch but still she was Carrying a _Decepticon_ Sparkling.

“Arcee, wait up!” a voice called and turning she saw her brother HotRod running towards her. Skidding to a halt, he eyed her somewhat shyly and then said. “Hey.”

“Hey,” she murmured back softly, waiting to see how he would react.

“So...” he begana, touch awkwardly. “You’ve talked to dad and been checked out and stuff.”

“Yeah” she said as HotRod gave a nervous smile.

“I can’t believe it,” he said gently. “My baby sister is Carrying.”

“Roddy,” she said, a slight catch in her throat as he enveloped her in his arms. “I can’t believe it either, this is just so...surreal.”

“Yeah but it’ll be okay, dad the others will make sure of it,” HotRod said, hugging her tightly. “I wish I could’ve been with you, even if I’d been made to sit on _Skywarp’s_ lap.”

Arcee laughed at this as she hugged back, and then released him to start walking along the corridor, her brother’s arm around her shoulders. For just a moment she could forget but knew it couldn’t last so she said.

“You’re not mad that I didn’t say anything, Roddy?”

“Well, I’m sorry you didn’t tell me but it’s cool,” HotRod replied. “I know how hard it can be telling someone something that’s big, there’s been times I kept things till I worked up the nerve.”

Arcee smiled as HotRod squeezed her shoulders gently.

“Don’t worry,” he said. “From now on, I’ll be there every step of the way. Though I still think a few Decepticons could do with a few good knocks.”

Arcee giggled as they entered the Rec Room and HotRod lead her to a table. As her brother looked at her curiously, she said.

“I don’t think you need to worry about that,” she explained. “Weren’t you there at the earthquake sight, Ratchet threatened to neuter poor Skywarp.”

That statement caused her brother to grin very evilly as she continued.

“Dad’s gone to give Megatron a good talking to, how do you think Megatron will take the idea of Optimus being a grandfather?”

“I think he’ll blow a circuit,” HotRod laughed before his face turned serious.

“Arcee” he asked gently. “Will you tell me what happened or is it too uncomfortable?”

After assuring him the subject wasn’t that unpleasant, Arcee told him everything that happened to her while she was a captive. By the end of it, HotRod looked slightly grim.

“Optimus’s right, it was stupid of them to just carry you off like that, even if they were desperate. I mean, you’re the one who’s got responsibility now, the least they could’ve is asked you.”

Arcee sighed heavily.

“That’s what dad said, but there’s nothing we can do about it now. I’m a Carrier and it’s something I’ve just got to cope with.”

“Yeah but still I don’t want Megatron doing anything like that ever again,” HotRod said firmly as he considered the problem. Sadly, his preferred solution of beating up the culprits was out of the question. Ironhide and some of the others had certainly commiserated with him but told him they had to play nice for now. It was a very unusual situation and they couldn't risk the Cons deciding to keep Arcee with them. Still, he didn't want to let them get away with this. 

Glancing at his sister, a truly sinister smile spread across his face. Recognising the ominous signs of her brother with a plan, Arcee calmly asked.

“Okay, what are you going to do?”

“Just going to show a certain grey Mech the consequences of messing with _this_ family,” he replied grabbing a cup of Energon then pulling Arcee to her feet to run out of the Rec Room to put his evil plan into action.

The Nemesis.

Megatron sighed as he leaned back in his chair, rubbing at his head. Today had been a somewhat stressful one, first that foolish Femme had nearly gotten herself killed, then that cranky Autobot Medic had given him a scolding, (well, at least Prime had been included in that too), he’d had to deal with hysterical Seekers and then with Prime.

Megatron scowled, damn Prime and his logic, they’d had a pretty heated argument about the situation which ended with the both of them feeling hard done by. The crowning moment of the day of course had been when that incoercible red and blue truck had had the nerve to be _happy._ All that ridiculous nonsense about being a grandfather, only a great, soft, soppy, human-loving, dim-witted fool of an Autobot come up with such sappy _optimism._

Megatron shuddered, Prime knew he couldn’t stand that sort of thing. Maybe a drink of High-Grade would help him forget this day even took place. But then Computer buzzed with an incoming communication and frowning he answered.

Which turned out to be a _very_ big mistake.

“Megatron,” a very pissed off looking pink Femme said coldly. “What’s this I hear about you having _my_ daughter made pregnant, against her wishes?”

The poor tyrant really did want to bang his head against the table and scream with vexation. Were those damn Autobots not going to leave him alone? How come _no one_ was blaming those accursed Seekers, it was _them_ who had Sparked, not _him_. And now he had to deal with an angry Elita One who looked like she wanted to castrate him. When this was over, he really was going to need that High-Grade.


End file.
